Trapped
by chiaramarcella
Summary: What if you're stuck in your house with the woman you can't stand? In theory this would be an absolute nightmare, but what if it turns into the opposite? Swanqueen!
1. Protection spell

**\- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS. THIS IS A SWANQUEEN FANFICTION ANY MISTAKES ARE MINE-**

''Regina?'' The brunette sat outside in her garden with a glass of wine, as soon as she heard someone calling her name she turned around, disappointed to see Emma. Their relationship was complicated, they didn't like each other but for the sake of their son Henry they at least tried to get along.

''Oh. Miss swan. What a pleasant surprise.'' Regina said without any afford to hide the fact that she indeed didn't feel like this was a pleasant surprise and rather make Emma disappear as soon as possible.

''Yeah, nice to see you too, _my majesty._ '' She greeted back in the same _I don't want to talk to you_ tone as Regina did.

''Well are you going to tell me why you're here or are you just going to stand there watching me sip my wine. And no I'm not in a mood to share my drink with you.''

Emma rolled her eyes, the war between them was over but it was still too hard for Regina to actually be nice to her for one time. Not that she cared about being liked by Regina but it would be nice if just for once the former queen could put afford in at least talking to her like she was a normal person. Not the woman who broke her curse and made her share her son with after 10 years.

''Well Henry and I got in a fight this morning. Over Neal. He insisted that I forgave him so he could join our family and live happily ever after but I told him it wasn't that simple. Then he got his coat and left. I tried to stop him but he ignored me and now.. now I'm here because I don't know what to do.''

Regina sighted and put her glass of wine down on the table in front of her, then she walked over to Emma in the queen-like way she always walked. Emma rolled her eyes once again. Why didn't she just walk like a normal human being?

'Your first fight with Henry'' a grim spread on Regina's face as she continued ''in an hour he'll come back. He will have thought about what happened and be full of regret. Then you make him some hot chocolate and tell him you're sorry. He'll do the same and everything will be alright again.''

The fact that Regina knew exactly what to do made Emma's heart ache. It was another reminder of how she had been absent in 10 years of Henry's life. At that time she thought it was the right thing to do and she still thought so but nothing can describe the feeling of missing 10 years in the life of your son. And the fact that Regina had a grin on her face meant that she exactly knew how Emma felt right now.

''Um, okay. Thanks Reg-'' Emma didn't get to finish that sentence because she saw a dragon approaching. Intuitive Emma duck down to the ground and took Regina with her.

''What the hell, Miss Swan!'' She spat out full of disbelieve.

''A simple thank you could be alright too.''

''What are you talking about?!'' At that moment Regina saw the dragon too. It was one of the biggest she had seen so far. It was black with massive wings and it seemed like its target was her and Emma.

''Inside now, hurry!'' She yelled to the savior, who obeyed and ran inside the house as fast as possible.

When she got inside she watched Regina in the door opening, she opened her hands and a big ball of purple light, which was magic, was thrown at the dragon.

It hit the dragon and it backed off, flying away. Regina came inside too and closed the door.

''In gods name what just happened?" Emma said terrified.

''I'm sorry moms. Its all my fault, I have been so stupid.'' A voice from behind told them with a shaking voice. When they turned around they saw Henry standing in the kitchen with his head looking at the ground.

Both his moms ran up to him and held him tight.

''Are you okay? Did the dragon hurt you?'' Emma asked him worried.

He looked up with tears shimmering in his eyes ''Mom it's all my fault. I went to Mr. Gold's shop and then got in a fight with him about dad. He got so angry and said he was going to hurt the both of you. That was when he demanded the dragon to come. To hurt you both. He wanted to get to me. I'm so so sorry moms.''

''Don't worry about it kid. I'm sure we can talk to Mr. Gold and make him call off the dragon. No need to worry okay?'' Emma gave him another hug and smiled at him to secure him that it was alright.

''I'm afraid it wont be that easy..'' Regina's voice sounded ominous.

''What? Why not? Mom what's going to happen?''

''I've read about that dragon. It's called a Huntersdragon, it won't stop hunting until it kills it's designated pray which..''

''In this case is me and you.'' Emma said to Regina.

Regina nodded trying to appear stronger than she felt at the moment. But she had feared and dealt with alot worse than a huntersdragon. When the curse broke the whole population of storybrooke wanted to see her heart getting ripped out of her chest and shatered into ashes. But she survived that and she won't die getting killed by a huntersdragon.

''Henry here is what you're going to do: find your grandparents, tell them what happened and make them come over here.''

''No I can't leave you two here alone, what if the huntersdragon comes back and kills you?''

''I will make sure nothing happens to me and Emma.''

The way Regina pronounced her name gave Emma a weird feeling in here belly, it somehow sounded more regal when she said it. Which is expected when it's said by a former queen.

''Calling me Emma, well that is new.'' She teased but the only thing she got back was a dirty look of Regina who raised her eyebrows and then continued.

''I'm going to cast a spell over this house so nobody can get in except for you and the charmings. It will keep me and _Miss Swan_ save from the dragon.'' She exaggerated the words miss swan and then looked at Emma to see her reaction.

''And we're back to formality.'' Emma mumbled which gave Regina a satisfied smile on her face.

''On my way!'' Henry sprinted to the door and then suddenly stopped ''How will we call it?''

Ever since Emma came to town Henry gave names to all the plans they made.

''Don't look at me Miss Swan this is your cue Im not part of your little naming club. As fun as it sounds'' she waved her hand trying to make a point.

''Well since this plan is about saving both our lives it's your turn to think of a name.''

''Okay. Well we'll call it operation Huntersdragon.'' Regina looked at her son who smiled with approval.

''That'll do. See you later moms.''

''You don't have to bring me and my son closer together. I had time to do it myself for 10 years.'' Regina spat out after Henry was gone and she cast the protection spell over her house.

''God Regina aren't you capable of saying a simple thank you?!''

''Oh come on I don't need to say thank you when you're not helping. I only say thank you when it's necessary.'' And with those words the woman turned around, still without a thank you.

''Thank you Regina.'' Emma called after her which ordered her to stop and look at Emma with confusion.

''For what exactly Miss Swan?''

''For also saving me. You could just leave me out there to be killed by the dragon, and you will finally have Henry for yourself again. But instead you chose to let me stay here and save me.'' Emma sounded sincere. But being thanked made the former queen uncomfortable. She spend a lifetime doing things that nobody would ever thank her for. She spend a life time with actions that made everyone hate her. And now someone thanked her for saving her life. It was new for her and she didn't knew how to react.

So she just said ''Everything for Henry. Leaving you out there to die would have only made him mad at me.'' And with that she continued to walk away leaving Emma alone in the kitchen.

Henry just explained what his grandparents told him. In order to kill the dragon they had to get the lotusflower that grows at the top of the mountains it's the only ingredient missing from the potion they had to make. It will be a long trip but the dwarfs were already on their way. The charmings were now at granny's talking to the fairies who will make the potion as soon as the dwarfs get back. And as soon as Henry told his moms the news he went to his grandparents that offered to let him stay with them for one night.

''This means that we'll be together in one house for a long time.'' Emma stated. Reading Regina's facial expression she knew that she wasn't too thrilled about this.

''I'm literally trapped in my own house with one of the women that I hate the most in this town.'' A grunt left her mouth.

''Well I love you too Regina.'' Emma said sarcastically.

Regina didn't react to her comment but looked at the clock instead.

''It's getting late. You can sleep in the guest room. And make yourself at home since you'll be staying here for a long time.'' Regina went up the stairs without giving Emma another look.

''Goodnight!'' Emma yelled after her.

But of course there was no response.


	2. Good-night

''Regina. Regina, wake up!''

Regina grunted, mumbled something that sounded like ''Go away I'm sleeping.'' And put the blanket over her head trying to ignore the person that was disturbing her sleep. It were the two nudges on her shoulder that made her pop her head up from the blanket and open her eyes making her stare right into a pair of green eyes, to be specific Emma's.

''Miss Swan what are you-''The brunette sat down in bed and looked to the side to see that the alarm clock stated it was 2 AM ''doing in my bedroom at 2 AM, I need my sleep you know?''

But in fact Regina knew that it wouldn't be just something that made Emma go to Regina's bedroom in the middle of the night. And how lost and fragile the normally strong savior stood there next to her bed in the light of the lamp she left on only confirmed that thought. She had never seen her like that before, she looked strangely frightened and literally like she was about to pass out.

Emma waited a moment before answering- fighting a battle in her head, she could still leave and just go back to the guest room not having to talk to the woman who hated her guts, this had all just been a foolish idea coming here and after all, what did she expect from the former queen? That she would suddenly be helpful and understanding?

''Well, Miss Swan are you just gonna stay here and stare at me the whole night -which I know can be quite tempting- or are you actually gonna talk and tell me what's up?''

''Yeah I- I wanna ask you something.'' Emma stammered remarkably uncomfortable by the whole situation that she created.

Regina gave her a nod of approval, now very curious about what she wanted to ask her.

''Aren't you like afraid that something will actually happen to us? The protection spell can't keep us save forever and we can't stay in here forever. What if they can't get rid of the Huntersdragon? It's out there to kill us you know? I'm not ready to die and Henry can't lose both his moms. I'm terrified.'' Emma was fully aware that she was just rambling at this point and not making any sense. But it was a big relieve to talk about it. she had been awake since the moment they went to bed, twisting and turning, thinking about all of this and it made her feel like she couldn't breathe.

A flash of sympathy came over Regina's face but it lasted no more than a fraction of a second, it even made Emma doubt if it actually happened at all or if she just wanted Regina to understand so badly that it made her hallucinate.

''First things first: nobody is going to die Miss Swan especially not me or you. And second of all you come from the Charmings you are supposed to always have hope and believe in happy endings and it doesn't seem like you do at this moment.''

Emma rolled her eyes- really at this moment Regina still managed to bring up her parents?

''Well that's what years in the foster system does to you. It practically drains out all of your hope, so forgive me for not giving you the hope speech right now, to be honest I find it all a whole load of bullshit.''

''Then that's at least one thing we can agree on.'' Regina answered while studying Emma's face. She just blurted that out so easily about her parents and the foster system but Regina had seen that face before. She tried to pretend like it all didn't matter nor hurt her but as a matter of fact it still bothered her more than she was ready to admit to herself. Maybe they were more alike than she imagined.

''On a serious note, don't overthink all of this. If plan A won't work then we'll figure out a plan B and then we still have 24 letters to go which means 24 more plans. One of them will work and then we'll both be save, and I'm not letting either one of us die.'' The woman gave Emma a sheepish smile, giving the savior advice to make her feel better sure as hell wasn't one of the 26 plans she could've made 24 hours ago and surprisingly it didn't even feel that bad- out of her comfort zone for sure but not bad at all.

And tomorrow she would tell herself that it was the midnight darkness or the frightened look in Emma's eyes that made her ask the next question but deep down she knew that neither of those were the actual reason, they were just easier to accept.

''You need your sleep and I know you won't sleep on your own in the guest room, so if you want you can sleep here?''

''You mean, on the ground? No I'll pass that's even worse and not funny Regina.'' Clearly the blonde thought she was spotting with her and finding all of this very amusing, but the confused look on Regina's face informed her that that wasn't the case.

''No. Here as in, next to me in my bed. It's big enough for both of us. Honestly it could fit like 10 people in here. Not that I want to though, don't get any dirty thoughts in that head of yours Miss Swan.'' She teased, that joke achieved to get the normal Emma back, laughing and not looking absolutely terrified.

''Okay, thank you Regina.'' Emma said while getting in bed and covering herself in the blankets that just looked so comfortable when she saw Regina sleeping underneath them. And they indeed were the most comfortable blankets Emma had ever felt. But she didn't expect any different from the bed of the former queen.

''Damn this is so comfortable,'' Emma turned around to see the woman next to her looking at her with a stunned look on her face ''what is wrong? Did you change your mind already about letting me sleep in here?''

''What? No of course not!''

''Don't blame me you can never be sure with you. You're like a ticking time bomb.''

''Keep talking like that and I will change my mind. Be nice to the person who just offered you to sleep in the most comfortable bed ever.'' Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma rolled her eyes once again.

''It's just that you're getting into bed wearing your jeans and a tanktop, you can't sleep in that.''

''What am I supposed to sleep in, I didn't plan on a sleepover with you so I didn't bring any pajamas with me. Did you really think I got all changed just to come here and talk to you?'' This time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

''Well.. no.. yes. I don't know. Just change into something else, my closet is there.'' Regina pointed her finger to the other end of the room and Emma got out of bed to follow the orders she had just been told.

When she turned on the lights in the closet she was amazed by how many clothes Regina owned. How was she supposed to find pajamas in here? It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Impossible.

Her first attempt was a drawer on her right, which revealed nothing but boring black socks, the next one she tried was the one beneath that, it contained Regina's underwear there was alot of lace and colours which surprised her, she had always thought of Regina as a woman who only wore black underwear but most of this was far from black.

Emma sighted as she tried the next one finally finding something appropriate to wear, there was a long light blue blouse on top of a stack of clothing and Emma got rid of her tanktop and jeans to change into the blouse. She threw her clothes in the corner of the room and turned off the lights heading back to the room.

''And you didn't find it necessary to wear pants with that Miss Swan?'' Regina asked when Emma climbed back into bed with her.

''Er… no. I normally never wear pants to bed. Do you want me to go and put some on?''

''No its fine you probably won't find it anyways and I don't feel like going out of bed to get you some pants.''

''Good because it's like a fricking maze in there. You own more underwear than I have clothes how did you expect me to find something in there?" Emma admitted.

''It's all nicely ordered so it's not hard at all to find something in th- Wait you went through my underwear?! In the name of god.''

''I was trying to find something to wear, I can't help it that the first drawer I opened was full of your rainbow coloured underwear.'' She tried to defend herself.

''You're unbelievable.'' Regina said, but she wasn't angry rather amused by how Emma tried her hardest to defend herself from being accused of snooping through her underwear.

''You know I also never pictured you as someone who slept with a light on. Who would've thought the evil queen being afraid of the dark. This night is full of surprises.''

''It was on because I fell asleep reading a book. Don't get too caught up in the idea of me being a softy Miss Swan.'' She reached for the switch of the lamp next to her bed and switched it off making it completely dark in the room.

''You did offer me a comfy bed to sleep in and your clothes. You might be softer than you think.''

''You are literally two seconds away of me putting the lamp back on and kicking you out of my bed.'' Regina teased knowing that she wouldn't do it anyways.

''Well then I'm going to sleep before I get myself kicked out.'' Emma chuckled and then turned her back to Regina.

''Goodnight Regina.''

''Goodnight Emma.''

''You called me Emma.''

''Stay on your side of the bed.'' Regina replied not acknowledging that she just indeed call her Emma.

''Oh I wouldn't dare coming any closer to you, _my majesty._ ''

 **hello everyone! thank you for reading this story I hope you're enjoying it so far and I would appreciate it if you could review :) also im trying to upload a coverimage to this story but it somehow doesn't show up after saving it but I don't know why it keeps happening anyways have a great day xx**


	3. pancakes

When Emma woke up the next morning she decided that she wasn't finished with sleeping and took the blanket while rolling to her other side, the first strange thing she noticed was a smell she usually never smelled in the morning- the scent of flowers mixed with the sweetness of fruit, and the second thing she noticed was something touching her nose.

She opened her eyes and realized where she was, in Regina's bed less than inches away of her face, their noses touching.

Remembering the promise she made last night that she would stay on her side of the bed made her back off in a split second even though the brunette was still peacefully sleeping and not aware of the whole scene.

Emma got out of bed stared at her for a moment, she had to admit that Regina looked quite endearing laying there, curled up wearing silk pajamas with pouty lips. She also noticed how petite the former queen actually was, because Emma accidently stole the blankets while sleeping exposing her body.

The savior chuckled and put the blanket back, if only Regina knew that she didn't stay on her side of the bed and on top of that stole her blankets it might be better for her safety not to tell then she got out of the bedroom and went downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee.

When she sat down at the kitchen table with her coffee it finally hit her again that she was stuck in this house for a while so she couldn't get killed but when she thought of the things Regina said last night and took a sip of her warm beverage she calmed down and relaxed a little in the chair. Regina had been very kind last night and it was so unusual but to be fair this whole situation was unusual and at this point anything could happen. It did make Emma feel better that Regina had been so nice to her it made all of this more bearable.

Footsteps behind her made her turn around ''Goodmorning Regina.'' The savior greeted the woman who just walked into the kitchen with bedhair and still tired looking eyes ''Do you want coffee? I just made myself some but I didn't want to wake you up. To be sure that I didn't make you annoyed by waking you up.'' She teased.

But Regina didn't move a muscle and just walked over to the sink, getting a mug and pouring the coffee in it.

''I just asked you if you wanted me to make you a cup of coffee!''

''This is my house Miss Swan. I think I can do that myself.''

The formality in her voice was so obvious and harsh that it made Emma cringe a little. It was like Regina didn't know what she wanted, joking around one minute and then going back to like they just met the next one.

''Ha, I knew you were one of them.''

''What are you talking about, Miss Swan?''

''The people who are all grumpy in the morning. But aren't we passed the Miss Swan?"

Regina ignored what she said once again and walked passed her turning around before heading back upstairs ''I'm going to take a shower after I finish my coffee. Then the bathroom is all yours.''

''Alright.'' Emma tried not to take offence by the fact that the former queen didn't feel like being around her. Of course she was used to this but Emma really felt like they made some progress in liking each other this night and now it seems like it didn't even happen.

She texted her mother if she could bring her all the stuff she needed to stay here, which in this case may as well be a potion to make Regina like her and then decided to make her and Regina breakfast.

She wasn't the best chef but breakfast was one thing she was able to handle, her signature breakfast were pancakes with syrup but since Regina had been judgmental about her eating habits in the past she decided to chop up some fruits and serve them with the pancakes as well.

Just when she finishes the last pancake Regina walked in the kitchen, dressed in a figure hugging black dress with high black boots and her wavy hair dripping over her shoulders, Emma opened her mouth -looking for words to give Regina a compliment but then closed it again giving her a doubtful smile.

''I made you breakfast.''

''I'm not particularly hungry right now, so I'll pass. Make sure you clean up the kitchen please.''

She walked away again but Emma grabbed her arm, a little electric shock went through her hand for a brief moment and Regina pulled her arm away with a stunned look.

''What is wrong with you?!''

''What is wrong with me? What is wrong with _you_?!'' The savior spat back. ''First you let me sleep in your bed and the next morning you act like we are strangers and can't even eat breakfast because I made it and for some reason that makes you think that it's poison. It's fucking impossible to figure you out!''

''See that is the problem Miss Swan, it's not your task to figure me out! I don't need a savior I did perfectly fine until Henry brought you here. So I'm sorry if I don't feel like eating breakfast with you so you can _figure me out_ and give me my happy ending. I'll make it easy for you okay? My happy ending is seeing you go away.''

''And I'll make it easy for you, I'm going nowhere and we'll be together in one house for a while and if you care about Henry then at least try to get along with me to make him happy, just get over yourself okay?!''

Regina's eyes were as black as the night and shooting fire. Emma had never seen her this angry before and she knew it was only Henry holding her back from just throwing a fireball at her right now.

Regina opened her mouth to shout something back but got interrupted by the doorbell.

''That's Mary Margret.'' The savior said glazing at the confused look on Regina's face.

''Great. What the hell is she doing here?'' she grunted, putting her hand through her hair trying to calm herself down.

''Bringing my clothes and more stuff that I need, or do you want me wearing your clothes every day. I'm sure you'd like that.''

''God no. just open the door.''

Mary Margret sat down at the kitchen table eating a pancake, none of the other two women spoke or looked at each other and she gave them a suspicious look.

''Is everything okay in here?''

''Yeah fine.'' They both said a little bit too fast.

Regina saw that Mary Margret wasn't won over by their answer she said: ''It's not like I'm going to kill her, stop worrying.''

''Well you'll never know you she might kill me in my sleep. She is the evil queen right?'' Emma teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

''Emma!'' Her mother blurted out in disbelief.

''It was a joke, why are you this worried anyways?''

''Because there seems to be more tension between you to than normal. Before I started speaking you didn't even look at each other and I thought it had at least gotten a little better.''

''We just didn't get a lot of sleep because we were worried about the dragon. But we are fine okay, I promise.'' Emma lied. She did not feel comfortable lying to her mother but she also didn't want her to worry about her staying here with Regina.

''Alright then. If you say so. I need to go right now I promised to help the fairies with the potion.'' Mary Margret got up and gave Emma a hug and then Regina a slight nod. ''Henry wants to sleep here tomorrow night, is it okay if I bring him here tomorrow after dinner?''

''Yes of course!''

''Actually can you bring him here around 5? I want to make him dinner.'' Regina asked.

''That's fine by me. See you tomorrow then.'' She turned to Emma ''I'll text you later.''

Regina and Emma didn't talk or spend time together the rest of that day. They both stayed in different rooms and tried their hardest to avoid each other. Regina's walls were up again and Emma didn't feel like trying to tear them down anymore.

They slept in different beds that night, a world of difference with the night before when they laid in the same bed, happy with each others presence.

 **a review would as Always be very much appreciated! how did you guys like the season final? I loved it there was so much swanqueen and Emma seemed like her old self again being away from hook :) Also tell me if there is anything you'd like to read in this fanfiction. The next chapter will be uploaded in a couple of days so watch out for that xx**


	4. Dance with me

This morning Emma didn't wake up to the smell of Regina but instead to the smell of pancakes. She sniffed again to make sure that she wasn't dreaming and then got frustrated by how immature Regina was. She was obviously trying to make a point, baking herself pancakes this morning and not eating Emma's yesterday.

She got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to tell Regina exactly how childish she was behaving but when she got to the kitchen and saw two plates she abruptly stopped. Was that plate for her? Of course it was for who else could it be? So for a moment she just stood there looking at Regina who was too focused on making pancakes that she didn't notice the other woman observing her.

Today she was wearing another figure hugging dress but this time it was a grey one. She was dancing a little bit to the music that was on, wiggling her hips to the left and right and Emma couldn't stop herself from thinking how adorable it looked. She walked over to the table while still watching the former queen and tripped over a shoe- her shoe to be specific- and fell over right in front of Regina's feet because she of course just turned around.

''Guess I can say that you fell for me now.'' Regina joked and Emma looked at her in even more of a confused look at the sudden mood change in Regina and then gave her a sheepish smile.

''Yeah. I should not leave them there the next time I'm such a messy person.'' She tried to get up but the sudden ache in her knee made her stop moving ''My knee really hurts.''

''Tell me something I don't know yet. Are you okay? Let me get you over to the chair and then we can look at your knee.'' Regina gave her a hand to help her up and Emma grabbed it trying to get up in agony. She supported on Regina while walking over to the chair not using the other leg. Regina her body felt warm and comforting which made Emma lean on her more than she needed to. She was surprised by this but Regina didn't seem to notice. She sat Emma down on a chair and made her stretch her leg.

''Let me look at this.'' Regina tried to roll up the Emma's jeans but they were too tight. ''God damn why do you always have to wear skinny jeans. This is impossible I think you should take them off.''

''Don't stress it. I'm sure its fine let's just eat breakfast.''

''No Emma you are hurting. I want you to take your jeans off so I can see what is wrong.''

''Jeez I just fell for you and you already want me to take my jeans off?'' Emma teased lighting the mood and Regina rolled her eyes on her turn. She found it quite odd how worried the former queen was about her and the fact that she called her Emma again didn't go unnoticed either. The way she said her name still made her whole body tingle.

Emma decided to listen to the former queen and take her jeans off. It was a big task doing it while not standing on one knee but she managed to get them off anyways.

Her knee was already bruised. The blue red and purple colors together reminded her of the sky at night. She always used to look at the sky when she felt alone realizing that there were billions of stars shining for her and it always managed to make her feel better. When she was younger she would tell herself that maybe her family was looking at the sky at the same time, hoping for her to come home. But the older she got the more the hope replaced with anger.

The touch of Regina's hand made her present again. ''It's really sore but I can heal it for you if you want?''

Emma nodded and Regina moved her hand around the saviours knee and it started feeling warm, this time not because of Regina's touch but the magic she was using. The bruise started getting lighter and lighter until it was completely faded away.

This was a sign for Emma to put her jeans back on and then she walked to the table sitting down making herself a pancake, she was starving by now.

''Thank you Regina.'' She said.

''Honestly no problem. Fixing a sore knee is definitely not one of the hardest things to do.''

'''No but also for breakfast, and being so nice to me. I sure as hell didn't go easy on you yesterday I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that.''

''Honestly that was my fault. You were right we will be in here together for a long time so I should at least make an afford trying to like you.'' Regina bit her lip and uncomfortably moved on her chair. ''And.. I'm sorry.''

Emma never in a million years thought she would hear those words coming from the former queen and she gave her a smile.

The rest of the time they both ate their pancakes in silence, too deep in their own thoughts to communicate with each other. Regina felt like this was a pleasant silence, not one full of tension but a relaxed one. She also enjoyed how Emma didn't feel the need to talk either because she was still not used to being around a person that wasn't Henry all the time. That was a part of why she acted so distant the other day, afraid that letting someone in would end badly, with her being hurt again. But for some reason, this morning when she woke up the first thing she thought about was Emma, how she enjoyed her company the other night and how she wished she laid in bed with her this morning too. She did want Emma here, she didn't need to try to like Emma as she just stated because she already did. She liked Emma's personality and she liked spending time with her.

When Emma finished her breakfast she got up to help Regina clean the mess they made. She put her plate in the sink and her eye fell on the radio on the kitchen counter and immediately turned it on. Music started blasting really loud.

She turned around while dancing and signed to Regina that she had to join her, Regina laughed and shook her head.

''Come on this is way more fun than cleaning without music. And I know you love it I watched you do the exact same thing before I fell!''

''Emma no. And by the way I don't even like this song. The original of fast car is way better.''

The savior grinned and then danced over to her and grabbed her hand ''Come on, for me?''

''Those puppy eyes don't work on me. You know that right?''

Except that they did work on her and she was lying. Nobody could resist those big green puppy eyes. So she got up and started singing while helping her with cleaning.

''How did people dance at a ball back in the enchanted forest?'' Emma asked. They were almost done cleaning and a slow song started playing.

''You want me to show you?"'

''No I'm the worst at dancing together with someone, I'm not giving you that pleasure of seeing me fail like that.''

''I won't laugh okay, come here let me show you.''

''Alright,'' Emma walked over to Regina ''so what do we do now?''

''Lay your hand on my shoulder.'' She grabbed Emma's hand and placed it on her shoulder, Regina put her hand on Emma's waist and pulled her a little bit closer. Then they locked their hands.

''It's not that hard. Just follow my steps. 1, 2,3..'' She stared counting but as soon as they made the first step Emma went the wrong way and bumped into Regina who then started laughing.

''You promised no laughing! I told you I was bad at this.''

''Well Imagine doing this while wearing a big dress, focus on my feet and the counting.''

And Emma did, she followed Regina's steps and this time it actually worked. She looked up and smiled ''Look I'm doing it!''

Regina didn't say anything back she just smiled back at her, grabbed her waist tighter and squeezed her hand. Emma gasped and stiffened underneath her touch. She stopped dancing and looked at Regina.

That moment felt like it lasted a split second as well as the longest second she ever experienced. She laid her eyes at Regina's plump lips and then glared back at her eyes.

''What are you guys doing?!''

Their hand unlocked and they turned away from each other to see David standing in front of them with a baffled look on his face.

''We were dancing. Like how you guys used to back in the enchanted forest.'' Emma looked at the woman next to her and the she realized she already missed the warmth of her body, and the feeling of her hand in her own. Emma felt like they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to do but Regina seemed completely calm. ''Wait, how did you get in?''

''H-henry gave me the key, I hope that's okay.''

''Oh yeah of course it is. But what brings you here I didn't expect anyone here right now.''

''Your mom made me come here to check on you guys. She said that it felt like you two were about to strangle each other yesterday and she was worried. But now I can go back and tell her that everything is fine. Everything _is_ fine right?'' He asked to make sure.

''Yes. Of course.''

David scratched behind his ear uncomfortably ''Well.. I guess I'll go tell her you are still alive then. See you later sweetie.'' He gave Emma a kiss on her forehead and said goodbye to Regina.

As soon as they heard the door close an awkward silence filled the room. Both women were thinking about what would have happened if David didn't come in. Their bodies were so close together, they breath each others air and Emma didn't know how to feel about the way her body responded to Regina's.

''I'm going upstairs to get dressed.'' She made herself say with an unstable voice while walking away.

''Emma?''

she stopped walking and looked at Regina.

''There could be worse things than being stuck here in this house with you.''

Emma knew this was Regina her way of giving a compliment or at least as far as she could get at giving a compliment. She smiled at her.

''Right back at you.''

 **I had a writers block this chapter but I managed to finish it tonight, I hope you enjoy and leave a review since there goes alot of time in writing this story (which I wont complain about I love writing so much) I sometimes don't see mistakes until later so any mistakes are mine and will probably be changed in a few days when I reread this chapter**

 **xx**


End file.
